Khajiit
Khajiit são um povo felino da província de Elsweyr, conhecidos pele grande inteligência e agilidade.1 Esses traços os tornam ladrões e acrobatas muito bons, mas os Khajiits também são guerreiros temíveis. No entanto, raramente são conhecidos visto como magos.2 Os Khajiit geralmente ficam em terra, mas a pirataria e o comércio de skooma atraem alguns para trabalhar como marinheiros.34 Eles são conhecidos por sua agilidade natural, furtividade, e sua produção de Açúcar Lunar, que pode ser refinado em Skooma. Eles viajam por aí vendendo suas mercadorias, mas geralmente não são confiáveis, devido ao preconceito racial de muitas das raças em Tamriel, resultando possivelmente da crença de que a maioria dos Khajiit são ladrões. Eles costumam falar sobre si mesmos na terceira pessoa, como J'zargo e Akkhuz-ri. Elseweyr Elsweyr é uma região do continente de Tamriel e é o lar dos Khajiit. Durante a Quarta Era, a província foi separada novamente em duas nações, ambas as quais são estados pertencentes ao Domínio Aldmeri. Anequina ao norte incorpora um deserto como terras baldias bastante semelhante ao de Hammerfell, enquanto ao sul encontra-se Pelletine, sua geografia consistindo de uma variedade de florestas densas e bosques comparáveis aos de Valenwood. A província é delimitada por Valenwood a oeste, Cyrodiil ao norte e leste e Black Marsh a leste, através do Mar de Topal. Morfologia A anatomia Khajiit difere muito dos homens e dos elfos, não apenas por causa de sua pelagem, cauda e, às vezes, de andar com os pés, mas também pelo sistema digestivo e metabolismo.5 Khajiit, Argonianos e Imga são as chamadas "raças animais" ou "povo-animal" de Tamriel por causa dessas grandes diferenças.1 Khajiit tem um tempo vida semelhante à dos humanos.6 Não há casos bem documentados de cruzamentos entre Khajiit e outras raças, embora haja rumores de tal coisa.57 A aparência exótica e comportamento dos Khajiit os tornam alvos comuns de discriminação racial.891011 Os Khajiit podem assumir formas diferentes dependendo das fases das luas; Masser e Secunda, na hora de seu nascimento. Entrelaçamento Lunar Khajiit são cada um sutilmente ligados ao Entrelaçamento Lunar, uma misteriosa força chamada ja-Kha'jay em sua língua nativa. O Entrelaçamento Lunar determina a forma que um Khajiit assume na vida, de acordo com as fases de Masser e Secunda na época de seu nascimento; enquanto os recém-nascidos de Khajiiti parecem incrivelmente parecidos no nascimento, sua forma futura fica clara em questão de semanas. Isso se deve em parte ao fato de que, embora nascidos menores que os filhos de qualquer homem ou mer, os Khajiit amadurecem a um ritmo significativamente mais rápido. É imperativo notar que enquanto os Khajiit derivam sua forma natural das luas de Nirn, seu vínculo peculiar com tal coisa não está de modo algum relacionado à licantropia, pois, diferentemente daquela doença, ela não é nem contagiosa nem temporal. Um Khajiit manterá sua forma de nascimento durante toda a sua vida. As luas, embora afetem a forma na qual um Khajiit nascerá, não o afetarão depois disso. Além disso, não há metamorfose Khajiit conhecida. Há rumores de que são "mais de vinte" formas de Khajiit, embora até hoje só existam informações sobre dezessete.13 Fases das Luas e Raças de Khajiit Tanto a aparência quanto a fisiologia de um Khajiit dependem do Entrelaçamento Lunar de Masser e Secunda durante a hora de seu nascimento. Essas aparências podem variar drasticamente de uma raça para outra, com alguns Khajiit lembrando o gato doméstico comum, outros Khajiit parecendo enormes onças bípedes, e outros sendo quase indistinguíveis de Homem ou Mer.5 As principais variações de Khajiit podem ser separadas em quatro grupos distintos, cada um dependendo das fases da lua maior de Nirn, Masser. Dependendo da fase de Masser, o Khajiit assumirá uma das quatro variações principais. Dentro dos quatro grupos há mais variantes que dependem da fase da lua menor de Nirn, Secunda. As variações devido a Secunda são mais sutis que as variações devido a Masser. Geralmente, quanto mais próxima a Secunda está de uma fase completa, menos "animalesco" parece um Khajiit. Quanto mais próximo de uma fase de minguante, mais "animalesco" um Khajiit parece. Raças de Khajiit A seguir, as dezessete formas conhecidas que um Khajiit pode ter: História Os reinos Khajiit existiam muito antes da história registrada.112 Elsweyr consistia de 16 reinos de cerca de 20 tipos diferentes de Khajiit no início da Primeira Era, particularmente cooperativos e harmoniosos em comparação com outras raças da época.113 A Praga Thrassiana perturbou esse equilíbrio em 1E 2260, deixando apenas dois reinos primários.1 Elsweyr tornou-se seu estado moderno em 2E 309 quando Keirgo de Anequina e Eshita de Pellitine combinaram seus domínios longevos e deram o nome à terra, desencadeando uma séria luta de classes, já que o norte de Anequina via Pellitine como depravado e decadente, enquanto os Khajiit de Pellitine achava Anequina bárbara.1314 O Juba Rid-T'har-ri'Datta restaurou a paz ao ter cada lado da sociedade Khajiiti se revezando governando toda a região com base nas fases de Masser e Secunda, que os Khajiit mantém em grande reverência. Os termos dessa medida, o Riddle'thar, foram supervisionados pela ditadura bem velada do próprio Mane.13 A eficácia de cada Juba individualmente, variou muito e alguns levaram os Khajiit a períodos de conflitos e guerras ao longo da Terceira Era, especialmente com os Bosmer.1151617 Historicamente, eles alcançaram maior paz e prosperidade sob o governo Imperial (de acordo com estudiosos do Império), mas muitas vezes se rebelam contra sua autoridade, mantendo sua visão única do mundo.118 Noites Vazias Em 4E 98, Masser e Secunda desapareceram, gerando medo e conflito entre os Khajiit. Quando as luas reapareceram dois anos depois e os Thalmor anunciaram que usaram magia para restaurá-las, os Khajiit os louvaram como seus salvadores. Em 415, o apoio popular aos Thalmor levou a uma tomada militar do governo Imperial de Elsweyr e ao restabelecimento dos antigos reinos Anequina e Pelletine, desta vez como estados dos Thalmor.19 Sociedade O Juba, enquanto chefe de estado não oficial, não é mais uma "raça" de Khajiit do que qualquer outra; ele é simplesmente único. A tradição Khajiit sustenta que apenas um Juba pode estar vivo de cada vez, uma vez que o Juba é uma entidade que renasce em diferentes corpos com o passar do tempo. A veracidade disso é desconhecida, mas não houve registro de múltiplos Jubas disputando poder.13 Os Khajiit são divididos por dois modos díspares de vida: as selvas civilizadas e as bacias hidrográficas do sul de Elsweyr, que têm antigas tradições mercantis, uma aristocracia agrária estável baseada na exportação de arroz-salgado e Açúcar Lunar e uma cultura artística próspera, que tem grande contraste com a tribo nômade ou egocêntrica Khajiit dos desertos e campos secos do norte, onde assaltantes agressivos e territoriais ocasionalmente se unem sob um único chefe.1620 É amplamente aceito que a maior força entre os Khajiits são as Mães do Clã. Em última análise, são elas que controlam tanto a colheita quanto o refinamento de Açúcar Lunar, e portanto, aqueles que são vistos como os mais influentes. Os Khajiit costumam se referir ao Açúcar Lunar como "luar cristalizado", aprisionado pelas águas cintilantes do Mar de Topal e levado para as plantações de cana-de-açúcar da Floresta Tenmar pelas marés, sob a orientação de Hermorah. Os Khajiit acreditam que, ao consumi-lo, estão consumindo uma pequena porção das almas eternas dos deuses lua, Jone e Jode. Isso os leva a acessos de êxtase e abandono, supostamente deixando as ruas das principais cidades de Elsweyr repletas de Khajiit tremendo nas pelo açúcar. Apesar da natureza extremamente viciante do açúcar, é parte integral da vida Khajiit e a principal exportação de Elsweyr, onde é contrabandeada em formas cruas e refinadas.1321 Ajuda a apoiar um próspero mercado negro; Dizem que se pode comprar praticamente qualquer coisa entre os Khajiit. Khajiit das tribos do deserto são frequentemente enterrados com apenas um pequeno monte de pedras, para que seus corpos possam ser facilmente usados por Necromantes.122 Este amor de Açúcar Lunar deu-lhes um "dente doce"; doces, bolos, pudins e carnes são os alimentos básicos da dieta Khajiit, cada um generosamente enriquecido com Açúcar Lunar.13 Essa relação entre religião e prática cultural é mais profunda do que as aparências sugerem.13 Segundo a lenda, os Khajiit e suas divindades estão ligados ao Entrelaçamento Lunar, não menos do que as famosas Barreiras Liminares, a tendência de Mundus permanecer discreta do Mar de Oblivion e a força que mantém os Daedra fora de Nirn.13 Desta forma, o Khajiit, o Açúcar Lunar, as Luas de Lorkhan, o Coração de Lorkhan e a Torre Ouro-Branco estão todos relacionados, pois todos desempenham um papel na formação da estrutura fundamental do plano mortal.1323 O Khajiit bípede comum veste um amplo xale de tecido de cores vivas, conhecido como budi, para se defender dos duros raios do sol. Esta camisa é bem apertada em tranças no lado direito, a fim de evitar que qualquer parte da pele do torso seja vista, já que a exposição de tais objetos em público é considerada ofensiva e desagradável. Em batalha, aqueles que andam eretos tradicionalmente usam armaduras de peso médio, elegantemente moldados com couro folgado revestido com placas de metal laqueadas e altamente polidas. Enquanto os gorros de couro são geralmente preferidos, aqueles com os meios para adquirir tal, freqüentemente, usam os elmos de prata canelada. Além disso, a maioria dos Khajiit se enfeita com joias, bijuterias e, ocasionalmente, até com ervas como Sombra da Noite.24 Suas tatuagens geralmente têm profundo significado cultural e religioso, pois significam sua raça, tribo e os deuses de sua adoração.13 Ao longo dos anos, Khajiit freqüentemente teve que lidar com a preocupação de ser seqüestrado e vendido como escravo, especialmente em Morrowind, então eles têm que se auto-defender seriamente.2526272829 Enquanto a maioria dos Khajiit prefere usar suas garras afiadas e retráteis como armas em numerosas formas de artes marciais Khajiiti como Pingo de Presa, Presa Sussurrante e Rawlith Khaj, muitos dominam o uso do sabre, cimitarra, adaga e arco longo. Sua especialidade escolhida é freqüentemente refletida nos nomes masculinos dos Khajiit, através dos quais eles exibem sua posição na vida com o prefixo; embora seja sempre tomado cuidado, pois o uso de dois títulos é percebido como resultado de grande orgulho ou ignorância. Embora amplamente especulado, não se sabe se os Khajiit estão de alguma forma relacionados com os Po 'Tun (atualmente Ka Po' Tun) de Akavir ou com os Lilmothiit, uma raça bestial semelhantes a raposas, que habitava Black Marsh.3031 Cultura Os Khajiit, junto com os Argonianos, habitaram Tamriel muito antes dos elfos chegarem (o que poderia significar que as duas raças são possivelmente nativas de Tamriel, diferentemente de humanos ou mer, que migraram para Tamriel. Entretanto, algumas fontes dizem que a vida se originou em Tamriel).671 Topal o Piloto, fundador do império Ayleid, descreveu uma raça inteligente, ainda que primitiva, de povo-gato que habitavam as florestas ao redor do lago Rumare quando ele chegou lá com sua expedição.4 Eventualmente, os elfos e os humanos conduziram as raças animais para os extremos do sul de Tamriel, para as florestas e pântanos que os humanos consideravam inabitáveis. Há registros conflitantes sobre a relação entre as diferentes tribos antes e depois da união e fundação de Elsweyr em 2E 309 por duas poderosas facções anteriormente guerreiras.75 Estudos mais antigos afirmam que houve guerra constante entre as tribos antes dessa data, e uma rebelião contra a união só terminou quando uma regra alternativa, dependendo dos estados das luas, entre as diferentes tribos, foi acordada.5 A Terceira Edição do Guia de Bolso para o Império discorda dessa visão e, em vez disso, coloca o tempo da harmonia através de regras alternativas antes da união do 2E 309, afirmando que estabilizou a região por mil anos. O equilíbrio foi apenas interrompido pela Praga Thrassiana, que dizimou a população Khajiit e forçou-os a se opor a duas facções opostas, que então se uniram no ano 2E 309.1 Logo depois, o Império Cyrodiilico começou a fazer propostas diplomáticas com Elsweyr, levando Tiber Septim unificação de todo o continente. A influência imperial foi sentida principalmente nas regiões do sul de Elsweyr, onde cidades relativamente grandes e semipermanentes surgiram ao longo das rotas comerciais. Sabe-se que essas cidades se movimentam com frequência, mas dentro de uma pequena região nas selvas próximas às bacias hidrográficas. A principal fonte de renda em Elsweyr é a exportação de açúcar lunar, que é usado para fazer a droga altamente viciante chamada Skooma. De fato, uma parte considerável da população do sul de Khajiiti é "dentes doces", termo de gíria para um viciado em skooma, embora pareça ser mais capaz de funcionar sob a influência do que outras raças. Os solos férteis próximos a rios também são adequados para outras culturas, particularmente o saltrice, que compõe a maior parte do comércio legal. As regiões do norte, ainda predominantemente pastagens secas, não progrediram longe de suas origens tribais e raramente se consideram unidas de maneira significativa. O governo dos Khajiit consiste principalmente das Mães dos Clãs de cada clã de tribos. Estas exercem poder principalmente devido ao seu controle das colheitas de açúcar lunar, mas também mantêm uma posição hereditária de poder. O chefe nominal da religião Khajiiti é uma forma única de Khajiit conhecida como Juba. A lenda Khajiit afirma que só é possível viver um Juba de cada vez, e seu nascimento é desencadeado pelo nascimento de um Khajiit recém-nascido, quando as duas luas se alinharam totalmente no céu. O Juba aparentemente é bípede e claramente tem o poder da fala, mas não se enquadra em nenhum dos subtipos definidos de Khajiiti: ele é simplesmente único. Embora ele seja, em teoria, um líder religioso imparcial, o Juba é o verdadeiro poder em Elsweyr e, em última análise, foi responsável pelo sucesso da tentativa de unificação da província na última Segunda Era. Khajiit, como os Argonianos, ainda são considerados pouco mais que homens-feras por muitas culturas humanas e meri. Eles não são geralmente confiados, principalmente, pelos Nórdicos, mas também pelas pessoas em geral, como afirma Ysolda, em Whiterun, Skyrim. Eles foram oprimidos e escravizados por famílias ricas e indústrias primárias em Morrowind, até muito recentemente, quando o rei Helseth Hlaalu finalmente proibiu a escravidão. Eles também têm uma forte aversão racial por Argonianos (um que é compartilhado em troca), o que causa tensão nas cidades Cyrodiilic do sul de Leyawiin e Bravil, onde Elsweyr e Black Marsh são ambos bastante próximos, e que têm fortes populações de ambas as raças. Khajiit, como os Argonianos, ainda são considerados pouco mais que homens-feras por muitas culturas humanas e meri. Eles não são geralmente confiados, não só pelos Nórdicos, mas também pelos povos de Tamriel, como afirma Ysolda, em Whiterun, Skyrim.8 Eles foram oprimidos e escravizados por famílias ricas e indústrias primárias em Morrowind,9 até muito recentemente, quando o Rei Helseth Hlaalu finalmente proibiu a escravidão. Eles também têm uma forte aversão racial por Argonianos (que é recíproco), o que causa tensão nas cidades Cyrodiilicas do sul, Leyawiin e Bravil, onde Elsweyr e Black Marsh estão bastante próximos bastante próximos, e que têm fortes populações de ambas as raças.10 Cada raça vê a outra como muito inferior a si mesmo, e se não fosse pelo governo Imperial da Baia Niben separando as duas províncias, é provável que eles tivessem ido à guerra há muito tempo. Tanto que, por sua política unificadora; Cyrodiil é a única província, além de Elsweyr, onde os Khajiit são tratados com um certo respeito. Religião Uma sociedade mono-mítica, os Khajiit são conduzidos em suas crenças por figuras misteriosas conhecidas como "Mães do Clã", cujo dever é disseminar os mitos culturais entre seus semelhantes, e que mantêm a autonomia da Juba e dos diferentes líderes tribais.32 Sobre a origem de suas espécies, os Khajiit acreditam que a vida se originou com dois irmãos de ninhada, Ahnurr e Fadomai, que deram à luz o primeiro gato, Alkosh.32 A Alkosh foi dada a guarda do tempo, e cujo nascimento levou Ahnurr e Fadomai a trazer vida adicional ao mundo, assim eles criaram Khenarthi, guardião dos ventos; Magrus, guardião do sol; Mara, guardiã do amor; e S'rendarr, guardião da misericórdia.32 Com o tempo, Ahnurr e Fadomai quiseram compartilhar a felicidade que sentiam na vida com mais filhos, e assim, Fadomai deu à luz Hermorah das marés, Hircine de fome, Merrunz de destruição, Mafala das Mães dos Clãs, Sangiin de sangue e vida , Sheggorath da insanidade e muitos outros.32 Apesar das semelhanças fonéticas e circunstanciais com divindades em muitos outros panteões, os Khajiit sustentam que muitos deles são entidades totalmente separadas de espíritos semelhantes em outras culturas e sua versão da gênese do mundo como a única interpretação pura.33 Ahnurr decidiu parar de ter filhos, já que outros descendentes diluiriam sua própria felicidade. No entanto, Fadomai foi persuadido por Khenarthi (que tinha se tornado solitária no reino dos ventos) para dar à luz mais filhos, e isso ela fez, trazendo Nirni, as areias majestosas e florestas exuberantes, e Azurah, o entardecer e amanhecer, bem como as luas e seus movimentos. Foi no momento de seu nascimento que Fadomai foi pega por Ahnurr, que, irritado com seus truques e desobediência, a atingiu. Ela, temendo por sua vida e filhos, fugiu com eles para a Grande Escuridão e se escondeu, dando à luz seu filho final, Lorkhaj. Tendo nascido no meio da Grande Escuridão, os Khajiit acreditam que o coração de Lorkhaj foi preenchido com tal, e assim foi a Grande Escuridão tomada por si e depois conhecida como Namiira.32 Em meio à escuridão, cercada por seus filhos, Fadomai percebeu que sua morte estava próxima e colocou as luas, Jone e Jode, nos céus para guiar seus filhos e protegê-los da ira de Ahnurr. Ela deu a Nirni seu "maior presente", proclamando que ela daria à luz tantos filhos quanto Fadomai tinha. Nirni ficou satisfeita porque Azurah, com quem ela costumava brigar, não ficou com nada. Protegidos pelo Entrelaçamento Lunar, os filhos de Fadomai partiram, com exceção de Azurah. No silêncio e vazia sua ausência causada, Azurah se aproximou de sua mãe e foi então dado seus dons na forma de três segredos. Foi-lhe dito que pegasse um dos filhos de Nirni e os mudasse, tornando-os a criatura mais rápida, mais inteligente e mais bonita, nomeando-os de Khajiit; segundo, que eles devem ser moldados como os melhores alpinistas, para escalar os ventos da respiração de Khenarthi e colocar corretamente Masser e Secunda, para que não fracassem; Por fim, os Khajiit devem ser os melhores enganadores, capazes de esconder sua verdadeira natureza dos outros. Então Fadomai morreu, e Azurah se juntou a seus parentes.32 Nirni se aproximou de Lorkhaj, a quem ela pediu para criar para seus filhos uma morada; ele fez isso, e ainda assim a Grande Escuridão em seu coração o forçou a enganar seus irmãos para que eles ficassem presos no novo lugar com Nirni. Alguns conseguiram escapar da morte e se tornar as estrelas, e aqueles que permaneceram puniram Lorkhaj arrancando seu coração e escondendo-o profundamente dentro de Nirni, de modo que ele ficaria com ela, a quem ele havia feito mais mal. Assim, entre o novo mundo da criação de Lorkhaj, Nirni veio a dar à luz seus filhos, que eram muitos, mas chorou lágrimas amargas por seu favorito - o povo da floresta - que não conhecia sua forma adequada. Foi nessa época que Azurah veio e consolou-a, pegando algumas pessoas da floresta e colocando-as nos desertos e florestas, onde ela as formou em muitas formas, uma para cada propósito que elas poderiam precisar, e tendo feito isso, chamado lhes os Khajiits, ensinando-lhes os segredos que lhe foram confiados e ligando-os à Entrelaçamento Lunar. Alguns conseguiram escapar da morte e se tornaram as estrelas, e aqueles que permaneceram puniram Lorkhaj arrancando seu coração e escondendo-o profundamente dentro de Nirni, de modo que ele ficaria com ela, a quem ele havia feito mais mal. Assim, entre o novo mundo da criação de Lorkhaj, Nirni veio a dar à luz seus filhos, que eram muitos, mas chorou lágrimas amargas por seu favorito (o povo da floresta) que não conhecia sua forma adequada. Foi nessa época que Azurah veio e consolou-a, pegando algumas pessoas da floresta e colocando-as nos desertos e florestas, onde ela as formou em muitas formas, uma para cada propósito que elas poderiam precisar, e tendo feito isso, chamado lhes Khajiit, ensinando-lhes os segredos que lhe foram confiados e ligando-os à Entrelaçamento Lunar.32 In speaking the secrets, the first was heard by Y'ffer, who told Nirni of Azurah's deed. Nirni, in retribution for her changed, and now lost, children made the deserts hot and sands biting, and filled the forests with water and poison. To separate her beloved children from those of Azurah, she allowed Y'ffer to change those who remained so that they would always be of the mer, and never beasts, and named them Bosmer. From that moment forth, the two were eternally separated and, as with their makers, were bound in animosity one with the other. In this fashion, the Khajiit explain not only their origins, but their bind to the moons and conflict with the Bosmer.32 Contradictions to this explanation of Khajiiti origin have been raised by Imperial scholars, who purport that the Khajiit are descendants of a race of great cats of the desert regions of Nirn, backing their claim with the fragmented letters of Topal the Pilot - the earliest known Aldmeri adventurer, after whom the Topal Sea is named - which reference both quad- and bipedal cats: "The cat demons of four legs and two ran the river's Length, always keeping the boat in their Green-eyed sight, hissing, and spitting, and Roaring with rage." 1 However, even this obscure evidence may yet be debated, as Pelinal Whitestrake, leader of the Elven Pogrom, slew many thousands of the Khajiit, during the same era, under the mistaken impression that they were "another strain of Aldmeri" so closely did they resemble such. There are other such reports, and they raise the possibility that the Khajiit in general may actually have elven ancestry.1 Panteão Khajiiti O panteão Khajiiti encompasses a myriad of gods, both temporal and otherwise, a fraction of which are detailed below. Of the dark spirits, or dro-m'Athra, who are represented by the inverse phases of the moons and are associated with the gods Lorkhaj and Namiira, the Khajiit rarely speak. Alkosh ''Rei'' ''Dragão dos Gatos / Deus do Tempo A cultural hero, and one of the earliest gods among the Khajiit culture, his worship was co-opted during the establishment of the Riddle'thar, although worship of Alkosh as a deity continues to flourish among Elsweyr's desert-blasted regions. Most commonly depicted as a fearsome dragon with feline features, the Khajiit typically describe Alkosh as "a real big cat". Popular myth among the Khajiiti holds that he repelled an early Aldmeri pogrom of Pelinal Whitestrake.33 'Azurah Goddess of Dusk and Dawn'' Sister to Nirni, the plane and goddess upon which the Khajiiti dwell, Azurah is the goddess to whom the Khajiit attribute both their current form and the mysterious tie between them and the Lunar Lattice. While she shares many characteristics with the goddess of Azura of other cultures, she is a separate entity, and makes few appearances among Khajiiti myth apart from that of their origin.33 Baan Dar The Pariah Regarded more as a manifestation than a formal god, Baan Dar is the personification of Khajiiti cleverness and the wit engendered of long-suffering on their part.33 He is commonly attributed with that genius which lends itself to the creation of last-minute plans to foil the machinations of the Khajiit's foes, man or mer.33 Khenarthi Goddess of the Winds Little is known of the worship of Khenarthi, whom the Khajiit hold to be the Goddess of the Winds, whose breath sustains her kin, Jode and Jone, on their path through the sky. She is also credited with aiding the Khajiit with swiftness.33 When "true cats" die, Khenarthi flies their souls to the Sands Behind the Stars.34 She is usually represented as a great hawk, and is popular among sailors and farmers.35 Jode Big Moon God One aspect of the Lunar Lattice, Jode is revered in a unique manner by each sub-species of Khajiit, as regards their aspect at the time of the Khajiit's birth.33 Jone Little Moon God One aspect of the Lunar Lattice,33 Jone is revered in a unique manner by each sub-species of Khajiit, as regards their aspect at the time of the Khajiit's birth. Lorkhaj The Moon Beast Held between admiration and contempt for his great deceit and cunning, Lorkhaj is easily identifiable with the tales of Lorkhan, and among the Khajiit is credited with the creation of the mortal plane.33 Mara The Mother Cat / Goddess of Love The Goddess of Love, to Mara is attributed all the passion of the Khajiit. Nothing is known of her worship among the Khajiiti.33 Merrunz ''Ja'Khajiit'' Comparable to Mehrunes Dagon, Merrunz is an eternally-young god of cat-like form; thus, as a kitten, do the Khajiit explain his natural tendency to rend and destroy the world around him. Rajhin ''The Footpad / The Silent Walker'' The thief-god of the Khajiiti, legend holds that Rajhin grew up in the Black Kiergo section of Senchal. In life, Rajhin was the most infamous burglar in Elsweyr's history, said to have stolen a tattoo from the neck of the Empress Kintyra as she slept.3336 He is accredited with using the Ring of Khajiiti in his thievery, making the ring famous. After his death, Rajhin was inculcated among the Khajiit gods, to serve as an example to them of cleverness and adroit ability. His blessing is most often asked for before undertaking activities of a less-than-lawful nature. Riddle'thar ''Two-Moons Dance / The Sugar God'' The cosmic order deity of the Khajiit, the Riddle'thar was revealed to the citizens of Elsweyr by the prophet Rid-Thar-ri'Datta. The Riddle'thar is more a set of guidelines than a single entity, although it has been known that some of his avatars appear as humble messengers of the gods to those in need.33 S'rendarr ''The Runt / God of Mercy'' Nothing is known of S'rendarr, save that the Khajiit revere him as the God of Mercy. Due to the similarities in the names S'rendaar and Stendarr, which may have been caused by Khajiiti mispronunciation, S'rendarr may in fact be the Khajiiti form of the Imperial Stendarr supported by the fact that both deities are gods of mercy. Sheggorath ''Skooma Cat The God of Madness, Sheggorath is easily identifiable with the Imperial Sheogorath, the negative effects of Skooma and Moon Sugar being attributed to his presence among the Khajiit.33 Idioma O idioma Khajiiti é chamado de Ta'agra. Known translated words from Ta'agra: Muitos nomes Khajiit contem um prefixo, mas nem sempre (ex: Vasha). Khajiit names do not necessarily contain an apostrophe, but are most commonly written that way. Common prefixes are shown below:2 '''Prefixos Femininos' * Daro : Ladrão, esperto, engenhoso. * Dra : For a grandmother, an elder and wise female. * Ko : For mages and healers, also illustrious female ancestors. * La : For non-married females. Prefixes Masculinos * Dar : Ladra, esperta, ingenhosa. * Dro : For a grandfather, a patriarch or a wise male. * Jo : For wizard and scholar. * Ra : For chief (Military or clans...). * Ri : A rare title, for kings or Mane. Prefixos sem gênero * Do : For warriors. * J/Ja/Ji : For a young adult or a bachelor. * M/Ma : For a child or an apprentice. * Qa : Unknown meaning. * S'' : For an adult. * ''Sa : Unknown meaning. * Sha : Unknown meaning. dgdsg * "Jo" means "wizard". * "Dar" means "thief". This appellation is not meant to imply a criminal, but rather, one who is clever, or else, particularly gifted with their hands. * "Do" means "warrior". This title is rarely used by modern Khajiit, save it be for the Mane's personal guards, and masters of Goutfang, Whispering Claw, and Rawlith Khaj. * "M" or "Ma" means "child" or "apprentice". Khajiit also use the word to imply one who is a virgin. * "J," Ji," or "Ja" means "a bachelor" or "young adult". In the common vernacular, it means one who is young and lacks experience. * "S" means "adult" or "an adult". * "Ra" and "Ri" are used to imply great status, "Ri" being the highest honorific among the Khajiit, used by leaders of cities or tribes. * "Dro" means "grandfather" and is meant as a sign of respect. * "Khaj" means "desert". * "-iit" is used to state where one lives, and is also used to define one's job. For example, "budiit" (budi + -iit) means "tailor". * "Va" means "to be". * "Rabi" is used to define ownership. * "Budi" means "shirt". * "Thjizzrini" means "foolish concepts," the closest translation of "rules" possible in Ta'agra. * "Ri'sallidad" means "martyrs", but is used only in the case of those martyrs deserving special honor. * "Vaba" means "it is". * "Ja-Kha'jay" the "Lunar Lattice", occasionally translated as the "Moonstrings" by foreigners.13 * "Renrij" translates, varying to "scum", "mercenary" or "landless". * "Krin" means "grin", "laugh", or "smile". Lembrete Etimológico The title "khajiit" is derived from the Ta'agra words "khaj" and "-iit", a literal translation of which would be "one who deserts" (where "desert" in this case is the noun, /ˈdɛzə(ɹ)t/, referring to a dry place, and not the verb, /dɪ'zɜ:(ɹ)t/, referring to abandonment). The Khajiit themselves, however, point out that the only action of value that may be taken in a desert is to walk; as such, a proper translation would be "one who walks in the desert". For this reason, "khajiit" is translated in short-hand as "desert-walker", and thus are many Khajiit known. Khajiits Importantes * Akkhuz-ri * Cherim * Darloc Brae * Dro'Zel * Eshita * Keirgo * M'aiq o Mentiroso * Nhad-hatta * Rajhin * Razum-dar * Rid-Thar-ri'Datta Galeria Bothohmes.png Ohmes-rahtboth.jpg Khajiit2.jpg|Dois Suthay-raht (em Morrowind) Khajiit_Oblivion.jpg SK-icon-race-KhajiitF.png Suthay-raht_Khajiit_(Online).jpg Mfull Sfull.jpg|Senche Mwaxing_Sfull.jpg|Cathay Mnew_Sfull.jpg|Ohmes Mwaning_Sfull.jpg|Alfiq Mfull_Swaxing.jpg|Senche-raht Mwaxing_Swaxing.jpg|Cathay-raht Mnew_Swaxing.jpg|Ohmes-raht Mwaning_Swaxing.jpg|Alfiq-raht Mfull_Snew.jpg|Pahmar Mwaxing_Snew.jpg|Tojay Mnew_Snew.jpg|Suthay Mwaning_Snew.jpg|Dagi Mfull_Swaning.jpg|Pahmar-raht Mwaxing_Swaning.jpg|Tojay-raht Mnew_Swaning.jpg|Suthay-raht Mwaning_Swaning.jpg|Dagi-raht Maligned_Saligned.jpg|Juba adfs.jpg|Tigres-Senche em quatro colorações (em ESO) Housecat.png|Um parente distante da espécie de Khajiit Alfiq (em Legends) 2afe816becb55a4364965b3347dc5b76.jpg|Um arqueiro Cathay (em Skyrim) ESO-Khajiit-Crafting-Armor.jpg|Um ferreiro Suthay-raht (em ESO) Curiosidades * Most games have only one breed of Khajiit in them. The Ohmes were the only breed present in Arena, the Ohmes-raht were the only breed to appear in Daggerfall, only the Suthay-raht could be found in Morrowind, while in both Oblivion and Skyrim, all Khajiit were of the Cathay breed. ** Multiple breeds, such as the Mane, appear in Online, but only the Suthay-raht is playable.[source?] * Khajiit architecture featured in The Elder Scrolls Online bears a close resemblance to rumah gadang, a traditional building style of the Minangkabau people of West Sumatra, Indonesia. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls: Legends Referências * '''''Ahzirr Traajijazeri by Anonymous — The public manifesto of the Khajiit organization Renrijra Krin * Cherim's Heart of Anequina by Livillus Perus, Professor at the Imperial University — Interview with Cherim, a master tapestry weaver * Corpse Preparation v I — How to obtain and prepare a corpse for necromantic purposes, volume one * Father of the Niben, Fragment Three by Florin Jaliil — Translation of the fragmented journal of Topal the Pilot * Interview With Douglas Goodall * Notes on Racial Phylogeny by the Council of Healers, Imperial University — About the similarities and differences between the races of Tamriel * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: The Elsweyr Confederacy'' — Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864''' * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: Sugar and Blood: the Cats of the South — Imperial Geographical Society, 3E 432 * '''''Provinces of Tamriel — A brief analysis of the Imperial provinces of Tamriel * The Tale of Dro'Zira by Sonia Vette — A Khajiit father in the grips of Moon Sugar gives his cub a history lesson * Varieties of Faith... by Brother Mikhael Karkuxor — An expansive list of the pantheons and associated divine spirits of Tamriel's dominant cultures. * Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi by Clan Mother Ahnissi # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Elsweyr # ↑ Varieties of Faith: The Khajiit # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi # ↑ 4.0 4.1 Father of the Niben, fragment four # ↑ 5.0 5.1 5.2 5.3 5.4 Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy # ↑ Children of the Sky # ↑ 7.0 7.1 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras # ↑ Dialogue with Ysolda # ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind # ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # ↑ An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City pg. 4 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 Interview With Three Booksellers * Khajiiti Physiology * Interview With Three Booksellers Categoria:Raças Categoria:Povo-Animal